PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This application requests support for the Society for Basic Urologic Research (SBUR) Fall 2018 Annual Conference entitled, ?Precision Medicine in Urology: Molecular Mechanisms, Diagnostics and Therapeutic Targets? which will be held November 8 - 11, 2018 at the Westin Mission Hills Golf Resort & Spa in Palm Springs, CA. This conference has been held annually since 1992 and provides a unique environment to learn about the most recent advances in basic, translational and preclinical urologic research, in addition to providing a dynamic forum for discussing how these advances could be implemented for the prevention and treatment of urological diseases. Much has been learned over the last decade regarding the molecular determinants and key pathways that regulate normal and disease processes, and a wide variety of novel therapeutic and diagnostic strategies have emerged as a result. Thus, this year?s conference will focus on the basic mechanisms of urologic disease and the many novel therapeutic approaches and diagnostic/prognostic markers that have emerged from a greater understanding of these mechanisms. The support from this application will be used to provide 10 travel awards to support disadvantaged, poorly represented and/or junior investigators who submit research abstracts and wish to participate in the meeting, but who otherwise might not be able to attend. In addition to highlighting recent advances and identifying key knowledge gaps, the primary goals of the conference include 1) attracting leading scientists from diverse fields to promote interactions between basic, translational and clinical research scientists thereby providing a framework for cross-disciplinary communication and collaboration, and 2) serving as a forum for young scientists to interact with leading scientists in urologic research leading to enhanced opportunities for their active participation and integration into the field. Twenty-seven of twenty-nine invited speakers have already accepted invitations to provide presentations and answer questions in sessions including basic mechanisms of urologic disease, alternative AR-targeted therapies and mechanisms of treatment resistance, emerging targeted therapies and diagnostics, health disparities, and emerging technologies and models in addition to a panel discussion on personalized medicine. An attendance of at least 175 is expected, and we will recruit a large variety of clinician, physician-scientist, and basic researcher attendees, with special emphasis on early-career investigators and groups typically underrepresented in urologic research. Finally, a robust plan is in place for publicizing the conference and the support, if awarded, by NCI and NIDDK. !